Unrequited Love
by RaeTakesTheWorld
Summary: Back in a small town Isa must choose between her long time bestfriend and her new boyfriend. But when she suddenly phases things are turned upsidedown. Will she find her happily ever after or will she fall victim to disaster?
1. Things Change

Unrequited Love Chapter One

Things change, all the time, every second of every day, things change. When we moved to California we thought things would change, but they haven't. If anything things have gotten worse. Four years ago my family, including my mother, father, and older brother, moved to California so my mother could attend the finest institution. Before you start think she's a genius, a brilliant scientist, someone who could establish the cure for cancer, please let me clear your assumptions. She's not helping the sick, she is the sick.

I know every story starts out with the sickness or the moving away of the characters, or the death of somebody, mine is no different. However the difference is that all of the above is entitled to happen. If you ask me how I know this…before it happens, I wouldn't be able to tell you the answer. There's no answer for it. Maybe it came to me in a dream, or a feeling, a physic connection? Well that's what I told the doctors anyways. They think I'm mad like my mother; maybe I am. Who really knows anymore?

"I think we'd all have to be mad to make a world like this." My eyes refocus, I've been spacing out for so long that I forgot I had company.

"I think you're the only mad one here." A devastating smile swept across Riven's pale face.

"Maybe that's true, Larisa, but what's fun about being the only sane one?" he reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I smiled slightly as blood rushed to my face. Riven's warm thumb traced the soft skin across my cheek.

His head snapped towards the door, "They're coming," he whispered, and was gone within moments.

I stood up as the front door to our small apartment opened to reveal my father, and irate older brother. "What's the matter dad?"

"Its mom," Anthony Junior, my older brother, glared at his senior. "You know she's never going to get better! Why do we even bother anymore?"

"She's your mother young man, and I will not have you speaking of such disrespect!"

"I don't need this; you and mom are just holding me back! You're holding back Isa too!"

"We are a family and we stick together. You can go to your room if you think I care for such disloyalty!" My father, Anthony Senior yelled. I stood at the sidelines looking on at the scene that unfolded in front of me.

"I could just leave if you like. I'm of legal age. I don't have to stay!" My brother shot back.

My brother was still glaring at my father as his shoulders slumped forward and he let out a shaky breath, "I'm going back to your mother's room please drop this attitude before I come back. If you don't you can leave, and don't come back."

The air swept across my face as my father moved toward the door. He violently swung the door open; as it slammed shut my brother yelled, "I hate you!" The door shut with a big explosion. Aj was red in the face with anger; his chest was heaving up and down from the rush of air he inhaled and exhaled way too fast. In time he calmed down, and then mumbled a small, "I'm going to my room, don't come bothering me Isa!"

I simply nodded as a cloud of depression swept through my mind; something bad was going to happen. It was a feeling deep within my being, something I couldn't begin to explain. It felt like those dreams I've been having, but I didn't really know what that meant.

Hours passed, and then some more; all I could do was pace around the living room, worrying. Usually when my father goes to the hospital he's gone for three or four hours, tops then comes to check on me and my brother, and then he's gone again to spend another four or so hours with my mother. It's been seven hours, and he hasn't checked on us yet. There hasn't been a note, a call, a text, anything.

I didn't want to be conscious to the darkness of the situation, so I paced. I tried not to believe, or think about what this could mean, but I already knew. My dreams were coming true; I could feel it, deep within, I knew.

An abrupt knocking at the door tore me away from my pacing. I rushed to the door as I yelled for Aj to come into the room. I knew by the end of this conversation I wouldn't be up to much of anything, especially trying to tell my brother the same exact thing I will be told. I opened the door hesitantly, and just as I expected a middle aged man in a police uniform was standing in front of me. Aj came out a minute later, eyes blood shot, and smelling like pot.

"Dude, so not cool," I mumbled as he stood next to me.

"What!" He hissed.

"Is this the Thyme residence?" The policeman asked the young adults in the doorway.

"What's it to you?" Aj asked rather rudely. I elbowed him in the gut and glared at him from the corner of my eye.

"I'm Mr. Rodgers of the local police department, Mr. and Mrs. Thyme. There's been an accident. We need you to come with us, both of you."

"What's this about?" I asked slightly, still, hoping for the best.

"It's your mother. She, well she escaped again. We have people looking for her, all over. Your father's out there looking for her. You should come with us down to the station, where you're safe."

"We're ganna stay here," Aj spat.

"Look son, either way you're going down to the station. It could be free for your safety, willing, or it can be an arrest for pot, use and possession, you chose."

"Fuck! Who cares! It's just our crazy mother, what's she really ganna do! I mean really! This is ridiculous." I rolled my eyes at my brother, and motioned for the officer to lead us to his car. Aj was complaining all the way down the driveway and even as he climbed into the car.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Everyone stared at me; it was rare to see me blow up, extraordinary to see me blow this much! However, it did get my brother to shut his mouth. It was a long fifteen minute drive to the station, every minute in silence.

It's been another hour since we've been sitting at the station, grasping at any information that could possibly give us, well me, an idea of what's going on with our parents. No such luck. It's taken too long, it wasn't like this in my dreams; they were quick, painless. I know what's about to happen but I wish that it wasn't.

Phone calls….

Pagers beeping loud…

Blue-Suits running around hectically…

Police sirens…

And then it really does happen. Five phones start ringing at once, all with different people screaming, crying, or worrying. Then the pagers go off, police officers answer the pages and it's the same story. Next they started running, running from the main office and to the squad cars. The sirens turn on, loud a clear ring through the night silence. The lights flash red and blue against my face. They flash blue, like the waves of emotion threatening to drown me; red, like the blood stains on white. It never stays one color for too long, until they die away, too far to be unleashed against my honey colored skin.

"What's going on!" my brother tries to gain the attention of someone, anyone that could tell him what's going on, unsuccessfully. He tries, and tries again; soon he gets annoyed and punches one of the officers. Everyone stops; the setting is so serene; no one dares to move. "TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! RIGHT NOW!"

"It's your mother and father." Reggie, the officer who was punched by my brother, says holding his jaw.

"What about them?" My brother asked, voice getting low, and soft all in one significant drop.

"I don't think I want to be the one to tell you bad news, son." He said, clapping his hand against Aj's shoulder.

Thirty minutes later the sirens came back, along with one police officer. She walked straight up to us, took off her cap, and bent her head down, and mumbled, "You should come with me to the hospital."

White, sterol rooms…

Clean cut, disinfectant doctors running around…

Gurneys holding blood stained people…

0100 time of death…

0132 time of death…

My mother died 32 minutes after my father did. Apparently it was an accident; my father found my mother, convinced her to get in the car, and take her somewhere safe. The car veered off the road, and now they are dead.

"_WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME ANTHONY! TELL ME NOW!" My mother yelled at my father as he drove down the highway. _

"_I'm taking you back to the hospital, sweetie, so that you are safe again." He tried concentrating on the road, but it was hard with Elizabeth's wails of sorrow, and maniac voice yelling at him, with her small fists pummeling into his arm. He took his hand off the steering wheel, for the slightest of seconds to hold my mother's punches back, but it was long enough for her to start thrashing and for Anthony to lose control of the wheel. And then the vision went black…_that was the first dream I had had. I had that dream a year ago, but I never knew it could actually happen. I was so young and naïve then, and that hasn't changed all that much.

A doctor in a white over coat walked up to us, holding a clipboard under his arm, and wringing a pair of plastic surgery gloves in his hand, "We are terribly sorry, we did the best that we could, but there wasn't saving them. Time of Death: 0100 for your father, and 0132 for your mother. We are terribly sorry." Then he walked away.

Aj and I had nothing to say, we just sat back on the uncomfortable, plastic chairs in the waiting room, and stared blankly at the floor.


	2. Settling

AN/ I just wanted to tell you that this story will be updated every other day, hopefully, alternated between my new Edward story.

Unrequited Love Chapter Two

Of course it was Aj to be the first to speak, "What are we ganna do Larisa? We have no family anymore, Isa we are the only ones left in our lifeline."

"I don't know Aj, we have nowhere to go, no one to be. Are we supposed to stay here in California? Move back to Washington? Get jobs? Drop out of high school? Sell the house? Buy a new one? I just don't know! Why are you asking me!" I could go on and on. Then a thought passed through my mind. "Aj I'm only sixteen! I don't want to get adopted or anything! I don't want to move away, or be taken away from you!"

"Isa, Isa don't worry. I would never let that happen!" He reassured me. "Not after what happened with dad. I won't let them take you."

"What do you mean what happened with dad?"

"Today, while we were fighting…The last thing I said to him was that I hated him. But I don't hate him, Isa, I love him, and now he's gone and he'll never know that I love him more than anything." My brother started to cry.

Soon enough a social worker came by to talk to me. They talked in all this mumbo-jumbo language about how I'm a minor and can't live alone, and that I would need to be placed in an orphanage, but luckily my bother stepped in, yelling and pale in the face. He explained to them that I would be staying with him, and that he would be my legal guardian.

"Who are you? We were informed that Larissa Thyme didn't have any living family."

"Well she does; she's got an older brother who will be taking her."

"You are Larisa's brother?" The women asked. I took a minute to look at her; she was dressed like any regular business woman would have dressed for this occasion, of course in a suit.

"Yes, blood related; I'm twenty years old. I have a stable job and a house we can live in. In no circumstances is Isa leaving with you to any foster home!" My brother exclaimed like the hero he usually is. We were always pretty close and I'm guessing after the shock of all of this wears off he will be my knight in shining armor, just like he always is when things go wrong. When mom first started getting sick he was the one to keep me going.

"You will have to sign a couple forms and get certified by the judge as her legal guardian. It could take a couple days." She stated handing over some thick packets of legal documents. "The judge and I will be in touch in a couple days, see that you have those forms filled out by then."

"Of course," he said as she shook his hand, nodded at me and then walked away; her high heels clicking as she walked.

It took only three business days to get the papers, sign them by the judge, social worker, and my brother. It took two days to determine whether or not to move or stay in the house we've been living in for two years now. It took nine days to get packed up and make arrangements to move back to Washington.

It took another three days to get a house in our old town of La Push, and move all our stuff into the new house. On the twelfth day after my parent's death we had finally fully moved into our new home, back in our home town. Things were looking up. I knew my father would be proud that we had moved back, close to our roots. I was proud of us; I mean really, it's only been twelve days. I hadn't broken down once, but I knew it was coming, but I hoped it never would. I didn't want to waste moments of happiness on sadness in the memory of my parents. I loved them, and they would always be in my heart.

This whole thing wasn't bugging me much, with the picking up and moving of my whole life, right in the middle of school might I add. I was just worried because I hadn't spoken to Riven since the day of the accident. I was hoping he was okay. I mean seriously, how could a vampire get hurt or anything, but the truth is they aren't invincible, and something bad could have happened.

However right now was not the time to talk about this; I have to prepare for tomorrow, my first day of school. Quileute High, that's where I will be attending the last semester of my sophomore year. I'm really nervous. I mean, I was here until seventh grade, but will anyone remember me? Does it matter? Will anyone like me….hate me? I'm nervous, and excited; I really, truly, can't wait for tomorrow, but at the same time I could wait forever!

However forever didn't want to wait with me, and Friday came whether I wanted it to or not. My brother woke me up at seven so I could go to school which started at eight. I took a quick shower and got dressed, did my makeup and hair in record time so that I could arrive early at school to get my schedule and other papers and such. When I got there, there weren't too many people there. Even so, the few people that were there stared at me, some with confused faces, and some with indifference. After all I was just a new girl, that's all, nothing new about that. Back in Cali we had a new student almost every day.

Before my brother dropped me off he told me not to get into any trouble. I seriously don't think I could get into any trouble in a small town like La Push. I told him not to worry, and so far I've been really good, granted school hadn't even begun yet.

I went to the front office and told them my name, and the old, greying lady who sat behind the desk handed me a map and a schedule of my classes. I thanked her sweetly, and she gave me one of those smiles only a grandmother could give. I looked down at the crisp, white piece of paper so I could study my schedule. I walked out of the office as I read over the paper.

First hour: World History

Second hour: Chemistry

Break

Third hour: Photography

Fourth hour: Former Geometry

Lunch

Fifth hour: AP English

Sixth hour: French

Then, after all those hours, I can go back to my new house, and probably do nothing all evening.

I deeply sighed as I took out the map to the school and noticed my first class was in the second building on the opposite side of the football field. I went out the back doors, and started along the track, making my way towards the opposite building. I noticed, as I walked, that there were a lot more people than there had been earlier. There were little groups scattered around on the field, and some on the bleachers, apparently this was the only place you could hang out, save for the hallways in the two buildings. I could tell people only went into the halls if they really needed to, because there were always teachers in the hall. I had noticed this when I walked through the building. It was like clockwork, and it kind of freaked me out.

By this time I had already made it to the second building; it had a big BLD2 on it, which, I'm guessing, means building two. There was also a sign like that on the other building, but it had a 1 on it instead of a 2. I walked into the building after taking another quick sweep around the field. I couldn't believe the people I was seeing were people I had known one time or another. I tried remembering some of their faces, but they began to blur together.

I quickly walked down the hallway, trying to get the class room at the very end of the hall. There were some kids there, again, none that I recognized. I made it to my first class right as the warning bell rang, which means we had five more minutes to get to our classes. I went in to Mr. Kurt's class right away so I could skip all the embarrassing introductions in front of people. I didn't really care either way, but I liked avoiding it as much as possible.

I went to his desk, and stood there until he took his eyes of the newspaper he was reading. "Can I help you young lady?" He asked…so far it's just like Cali.

People there were kind of rude, and no matter how long you had a teacher they always forgot your name by the next period. "I'm Larisa Thyme, Mr. Kurt I'm your new student."

"Oh yes, yes how could I have forgotten! Right this way dear, in this class we do have assigned seating, but don't worry I will place you next to the smartest person in this class. He can be your study buddy until you catch up with the class."

Did this teacher just say "study buddy?" How lame is that?

In Cali, well those teachers were too cool for school, except for the old bats that seemed like they always had a stick up their ass, they all seemed like beach bums that belonged riding the waves in the ocean tide. I have to face it, La Push will never be like Cali!

"Thank you," I said quietly before I sat down and unpacked my binder from my backpack. I took out my pen and started tapping it against the desk, waiting for school to start then finish.

Only two minutes past before the seats around me starting piling in with students. They were laughing, and joking around just like any other school population would before school began. In the three seats closest to me sat three boys, all of them gave me weird glances as they sat down, and continued staring at me as they sat there.

The one, who sat diagonal to me, focused his eyes on me, as he leaned in closer. I leaned back in my chair, not feeling all too comfortable with this situation. "Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked me.

I took in his appearance; he was somewhat short, but he had bulky muscles that kind of made him look like he was trying too hard to not get picked on because of his small size. My left eyebrow rose questioningly, "I don't believe so."

"I think I do know you; I wouldn't forget a pretty face like yours." He winked, trying to be suave. It wasn't really working for him. I burst out laughing, having to hold my stomach, and hope I wouldn't fall out of my desk.

"I'm sure you wouldn't kid," I said as soon as I could catch my breath.

"I'm sure it would make placing you better if I knew the pretty name to your pretty face."

"It's Larisa, pretty boy."

He turned to face the boy that sat behind him, "Ya' hear that! She thinks I'm pretty."

"Yeah I do; maybe it you were some pink it'll bring out your eyes. Guys will fall head over heels for you, ma'am." I gave him a witty remark…well it was witty to me at least, and apparently his friends too because they started laughing, but after that the bell rang signaling the start of first period, so to be the good girl I am I shut my mouth and listened to my beloved teacher.

Within five minutes of the class I was falling asleep. I mean seriously; what person in their right mind would give me History as my first lesson of the day! I tried with all my might to listen and pay attention without falling asleep or zoning out. However that plan didn't fallow through because as soon as the teacher's monotone voice started a long speech I was out like a light.

I woke up with laughter filling my ears. There wasn't a lot of laughter, and it was kind of hushed so I guessed the teacher hadn't noticed I was sleeping. I could just tell the laughter was pointed at me. I mean seriously what kind of new student falls asleep in their first class? A stupid student would, that's for sure.

By the time chemistry was over I was completely done with school…for like ever! I was starting to miss my school in California. I miss all the people that would push and shove in the halls trying to get to their classes fast, and never bothering to apologize for their rudeness. I missed the snobby teachers, but all the same I liked it here in La Push. It's just going to take some time getting used to a small town again.

Chemistry had totally wiped me out, but thankfully we had a short thirty minute break. As I walked out of my chemistry class someone tapped me on the shoulder. When I turned around I saw Embry the guy who had been sitting in front of me in my History class. He smiled at me, "So hey since you're new here and everything, how about we hang during the break. You can get to know Quil and Jacob even more, I guess."

"That sounds great, thanks!"

"Okay cool, cool. Yeah perfect I know Quil will love this. He doesn't talk to a lot of girls usually."

"Yeah you can kind of tell." We both laughed at that as we made our way to the football field.

I wasn't quite sure how my first day back in La Push would turn out but I was hoping for the best. The two classes I had already taken seemed fairly easy, and my new friend Embry would surely make it fun.

AN/ I hope you're getting into this story, but for me to continue I need at least one review.

Come on people! That can't be all too difficult. Just one person out of the hundred thousands of people who are on this site everyday, one of you could take the time to review.

I hope I'm not being too pushy already, but I hope I have really good readers that won't think I'm a total bitch! =D


	3. Dickwad

**AN/ **Well I didn't get any reviews, and I only asked for one. Maybe I'll give you some more time, and more chapters so you can get the feel of the story more, but I would really like some idea, thoughts, feelings, insights, etc...about my story, so please review and enjoy the story!

* * *

Unrequited Love Chapter Three

I smiled attentively as I first approached Jacob and Quil again after first period. I wasn't quite sure if they would let me into their gang or not, but I was hoping to have at least one confirmed friend by the end of the day.

"Hey Em, whatcha doing with my girl?" Quil hollered at us as we got closer. I looked over to Embry and saw him blushing.

"She's not your girl dickwad!" Jacob smacked the back of Quil's head. I laughed as Quil shoved him, which began the beginning of a full blown wrestling war because Jacob retaliated by body slamming into him, knocking him to the ground. I laughed harder as the small amount of drizzling rain poured onto the mossy ground, making puddles of mud, which they did eventually roll into getting it all over their clothes.

"I hope you know what you're getting into," Embry whispered to me as we continued to watch the two boys wrestling.

"This year shall be very interesting." This was just the perfect distraction…until I realized what it was distracting me from. I shook my head and faked a smile, trying to rid me of the depressing thoughts. Embry looked over at me and smiled, "Are they always this insane?"

"Once they start ya' can't really get 'em to stop." At that time the bell rang signaling it was time to make it to third period. For me I had photography; I was all set for that. I loved photography. It was like my life's passion. I almost always had a camera with me wherever I go. I chuckled as the boys stopped wrestling and tried to wipe as much of the mud off as they could, making it so much worse. The mud smeared into their clothes. I tugged on Embry's sleeve, "What class do you have right now?"

"I've got gym, running a mile, and all that jazz. What about you?"

"Photography," I said.

"No way! That's so cool I've got photography right now too! We can walk there together!" Quil said as he came running up to us.

Jacob came behind him and smacked him on the back of his head, "No you don't dickwad! You've got chemistry next!" I just laughed and shook my head.

"Well then I'll see you later."

As I was walking away Jacob came jogging up to me, "Umm, so the guys and I wanted to know…umm,"

"Yeah?"

"Well…" He had stopped walking now, and I looked back to see Embry and Quil walking away in the opposite direction.

"Yes, Jacob?"

"Well we were wondering what you were doing for lunch."

"Umm, well I'm not sure. What do people around here do for lunch?"

"Oh, well the guys all come over to my house and we just find, umm, we find something...to eat. Umm, if you wanted you could, you could come with us. You know, umm, to my, my house."

"Okay cool that would be awesome."

"I'll, I'll meet you, umm, by, by that tree over there." He pointed to the tree behind me and then brought his hand around to the back of his neck, where he started to rub it nervously.

"I'll be there after fourth period." I smiled and then hurried off to my third period, hoping I wasn't going to be late. I made it right before the final bell rang. I rushed to try and get a seat in the back but the teacher called out my name and asked me to come to the front. I groaned in frustration, I thought today was finally going to be my first good day at school, but maybe not.

"Please introduce yourself to this class, and why you enrolled in this class. Everyone has a good reason for their passion for photography." He made a hand gesture telling me to face the class. Incredibly it looked like he was trying to get the air to jizz for him. Either way it kind of made me think of one of those old stranger danger movies I used to watch in preschool.

"I'm Larisa Thyme, just call me Isa, and I like photography." I was about to make my way to a seat at one of the back tables but the teacher once again held onto my shoulder and asked, "What is it about photography that you love so much?"

"Umm, well I guess I love the way one picture can say anything. It sets the mood, and tone of the atmosphere around you. I guess I like being able to control how other people feel about a certain thing." I shrugged, "Am I done now?"

"Do you have a camera?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then, yes, you are done." Finally I made my way to a seat.

Everyone was developing pictures that they had took prior to today while the teacher, Mr. Levitt, taught me some different pointers on how to take a "perfect" picture. I listened to him gladly, anything that would improve my shots I was willing to listen to. So for an hour I listened to him talk enthusiastically about cameras, and pictures, and other things. I listened and if there was anything particularly interesting that I hadn't known before I would write it down in a little notebook that also carried some previous pictures I had taken at my old school. It was the portfolio I take almost anywhere, along with my camera. They were my babies; I protected them with my life.

After photography I went to my formal geometry class. Luckily this teacher didn't make me stand in front of the class and explain why I was in it. After a few minutes passed the class started to fill in with even more people than all my other classes. I was surprised by how many people in this small town actually took advanced math. I know I wasn't in it by choice.

Aj forced me into this class; he wants me to succeed at everything I do. Basically he wants me to be like mom. Well, except for the whole insane thing. He just wants me to do well in my life. He wants me to have perfect grades, so I can go through to college, and get a good job. Maybe I'll even be a lawyer like my mother was. She made good money…before she went insane. Sometimes I think it was the job that made her that way. We went to every specialist we could come across and not one of them knew why she had become depressed, first, and then mentally unstable, as they put it.

A chair scraping across tile broke me from my reverie. I slowly turned my head in the direction of the sound as my eyes sluggishly gained focus once again. Sitting in the plastic and metal chair beside me was Jacob. He had his, what seemed to be, normal smile on. It seemed to me that every time I saw this boy he had that magical smile on. It reminded me of my old friend Riven; I haven't really talked to him in a while. I wonder what he's been doing. The last day I saw him was the day of my parent's accident.

Sometimes he would show up randomly, and then disappear for sometimes years at a time. He doesn't really have a cell phone or a home phone that I can keep in contact with him. I mean, he is a vampire after all, and they can just roam freely anytime, and to anywhere they feel like.

"So how was photography?" Jacob's question once again brought me back to the present.

"Oh it was good, not much happened to me today. I still have to get used to the class and everything. Mr. Levitt told me to take some pictures in my spare time so I guess that's what I'll be doing tonight."

"Umm, well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight, but if you're busy or something then we can do it another night." He fidgeted with his hands as he spoke. I blushed but smiled nonetheless.

"Well, compromise, why don't you take me around sightseeing and I can take pictures of anything that interests me." His smile was back.

"That sounds awesome. Yeah cool okay."

"Hmm pick me up at five?"

"Sure, sure," he nodded as I grabbed a scrap piece of paper and jotted down my new address.

"Umm my brother might answer the door, I'm not all too sure, but if he does umm don't get intimidated by him. He likes a strongly will powered person, so just like stand up for yourself and stuff, and he'll welcome you in with a warm smile."

"Sure, sure," He nodded again. I was becoming pretty "sure, sure" that sure was his favorite word. In a way it made me laugh and find him endearing.

Geometry was a bore like math always is, but I guess this only affected me. All through the hour hands kept shooting up into the air to answer a question or another. I swear there was so much interaction in this one classroom…._I'm so going to die this year. _Even Jacob was super interested in every on-going in this room.

After ten minutes I was thoroughly bored out of my mind. My hand cradled my head as my sharp elbow cut into the wood of the desk. My expression was blank and my mind was replying FML over and over again in my head. In big block letters that clearly said "Don't Fuck with me!" I looked over to Jacob again and saw him scribbling a problem on his white piece of paper. Obviously he was a little more into all this math stuff than I am.

Finally…and I mean FINALLY! The bell rang; I jumped from my seat super-fast and looked down as I heard chuckling.

"You really don't like math do you?" Jacob asked as he packed his binder away into his backpack.

"Not as much as you do apparently." I smiled as we made our way out of the classroom.

"Well, I guess I'll grab onto anything that will get me out of this small town." He chuckled. I paid close attention to it, and noticed it was a nice baritone sound, and I smiled as he looked over at me.

"So you ready to see my glorious house?" He winked, "I'll give you a private tour of my bedroom."

"Oh ho, smooth Casanova! Can I have a tour of your bedroom floor first? I want to be real up close and personal." I snaked my grip around his upper arm and smirked mischievously up at him. He blushed fiercely and I smiled a big shit eating grin.

"Sure, sure. Come on!" He tugged on my hand and started running through the grass in the front and down the street. When we got to his house Embry and Quil were already there.

"Hey! What'd I tell you about touchin' my girl Black!" Quil yelled as we walked through the front door, still hand in hand.

"Are you losing your mind Quil? You told me that, not Jake." Embry pushed against his shoulder.

"Same difference dickhead, get off my girl!"

"Does he really like dicks? I think he does, because every insult he says has something to do with dicks." They all busted out laughing, except for Quil who just sulked as we made our way to the kitchen.

"So we don't really make anything for lunch, we just kind of find anything that catches our attention. Umm, so just start lookin' around and you'll find something you like." Jacob said as he grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper out of the fridge.

"Umm I'm not quite sure I'm comfortable with that…" I said as I watched Jake and the boys riffle through the fridge and cupboards.

"Well do you want a soda?" Jake asked.

"Do you want some Ramen Noodles?" Quil asked as he stuffed an Oreo into his mouth.

"No but I do want some of those Oreos!" I laughed as he tossed me the package.

"Want some milk to go with that?" Quil asked as he chugged down some creamy white substance. I cringed as I realized it was the milk he was offering me.

"No thank you; I think I'll pass." I was slowly beginning to know these guys. That's just what they were complete guys. They didn't care what I thought of them as they stuffed their mouths with food, and drank from the carton of milk. I was really enjoying myself. I was really glad we moved back here. I now had three amazing friends that I would have never met if it wasn't for…my parents dying.

That was all it took for my good mood to plummet downwards.

Jake noticed, "Hey Isa, are you okay?"

"Umm, yeah no worries, but aren't we going to be late to fifth period if we don't get going now?"

"Oh shit! You're right; let's go guys." He said to Em and Quil before we all rushed out of the house and down the street to the school.

The last two periods of my day were English and French. It was no big deal I was actually really gifted in both studies. My mother had been raised by her grandmother who was a French immigrant, and while growing up French was basically all my mother was taught how to speak. So growing up for me, French was my second language. I was also naturally gifted in English too. I was taught how to read text books in record times so that I could breeze through school, however I wasn't taught extra math skills. Maybe that's why I don't really like math as much.

Embry was in those two classes and after school ended Embry took me out front to where the big maple tree was. The clouds were becoming stormier, and I was hoping for some light ran that would make for some beautiful pictures later that night when I hung out with Jake.

"So I'm still picking you up at five right?" Jake asked when he got to the tree.

"You're taking my girl out Jake! How many times do I have to tell you!" Quil went to push him, but before he could Embry tackled him to the ground. I laughed hysterically.

"Yeah just come around at five. That should be fine." Then I heard a honking and looked up to see my brother's black truck driving up, "Hey I have to go but I'll see you later okay?" I called, "Bye guys!" I waved to the two boys who were still rolling around on the floor.


	4. You think I'm sexy?

Unrequited Love Chapter Four

I sat upon my bed and stared at the ceiling. Today had been a good day; I've made some friends, my classes are good for the most part, and I was back in my home town. I pretty much love it. The only thing missing is my dear parents. I know what would be going on right now if my parents were still alive, and if my mother wasn't ill.

My mother would be calling me from her office in Seattle asking me how my school day was, and if Aj was getting into trouble. My father would be down at the garage working on cars, and Aj would still be acting like a crazy rebel smoking pot and drinking and driving with all his stoner buddies.

Now everything was different. Mother had gotten sick and she's no longer here, neither is my father. They're both gone and nothing can bring them back I know that, and I'm beginning to accept it. Aj isn't a rebellious kid anymore. He's growing up, and taking care of me. He has a job and he manages the house, he works, and he's my whole world now. I'm still part of a family with him because of him, because he got his shit together and grew up so he could take care of me.

A light knocking on my door brought me away from my thoughts. "Isa you have a friend at the door."

Holly crap! It could not be five o'clock already, could it? "Tell 'em I'll be down in a minute!" I scrambled around my room getting my camera from my backpack, grabbed a coat and then rushed out of my room and down the stairs.

The sun was seating over the grey, stormy ocean. I sat with Jake along the cliff side. Our legs were dangling off the edge of the cliff. Mine were swinging back and forth nonstop. Jacob was warm beside me. I leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you cold? You forgot your jacket in the car. Are you sure you don't want me to run and get it for you?" Jake asked me.

"No, no I'm fine." I looked out to see the sunset streak a brilliant red across the sky, the perfect opportunity.

"So do you think sunsets are romantic?" Jake asked.

"Completely!" I said jumping up, and out of his warm grasp. I grabbed my camera from the floor nearby and aimed it towards the sunset that's half buried by the waves of the stormy ocean. I was surprised that it hadn't started to rain yet, but it was getting windy and you could tell it would start pouring soon.

I snapped a couple pictures of the beautiful sky from different angles. "Hey Jake can we hike down really fast so I can get a straight on view of it from down there?"

"Sure, sure," Jake said as he got up and pulled me down the hillside. We walked along the beach, making our way to the middle of the wake. Along the way I snapped some pictures of the beach breaking into the forest and waves crashing into them. Now, those pictures were beautiful. They were a majestic green forest color while the beach was a rough brown, and the waves were a startling color of grey.

When we got to the middle of the beach I snapped one more picture as the red faded into a dark purple and then a midnight blue. That's when the rain started to fall…

"Oh shit! Come on; let's get back to the truck."

"Wait!" I screamed as I watched the water fall onto his face, soaking his long black hair. "This is the perfect picture! Can you do something for me?" I asked as I began to feel the water soak into my skin…good thing my camera was water proof.

"Ugh! You and pictures I just don't get it! Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Stand there staring out into the ocean, looking all serious and sexy, okay?"

"You think I'm sexy?"

"If I get this picture taken then I will think you're anything you want me to think you are." I said as I rushed away to take this picture at the perfect angle. Mr. Levitt taught me some techniques of how to angle the camera to shoot the picture in a tone that radiates drama.

"Jake stand at an angle so I can see the side of your face!" I yelled over the pitter-patter of the rain. He turned obediently and I waited for one more second. I just had a feeling like I needed to wait…

Suddenly there was a flash of light on the horizon and it shone right on Jake's face. I snapped the picture and looked down at the digital frame. It was amazing! His clothes were soaking wet (probably just like mine were at the moment), his hair was damp, and the colors of the land behind him set the whole mythical environment.

I ran back over to Jake and showed him the picture I had just taken of him. He smirked as he saw it and said, "I do look sexy don't I?"

I burst out laughing and grabbed his hand heading to his rusty, old, red truck. He wasn't old enough to drive yet, but that didn't stop him from doing so. He had his permit, but he still wasn't supposed to drive without his father or someone of legal age.

"How about I drive?" I asked him and he scowled but nodded. We hopped in the car and drove down to Jake's house. We ran into his house as the rain poured down harder. Jake shook his whole body like a dog trying to shake the rain from his hair and clothes. I laughed, he's just like a little puppy dog. He always had that goofy smile and shaking like a dog was just some of the funny little things he did that I was beginning to love.

Jake went down the hall and came back within a couple seconds with a couple towels in his hands. He tossed one to me and I tried to dry as much of my body as I could. Though I knew my clothes were a lost cause.

"Hey Jake, can I use your phone to call my brother?" I asked as I towel dried my hair.

"In the kitchen," he said as he tied his damp hair into a pony tail. I walked into the kitchen and took the phone off the wall unit. I dialed the seven numbers that would connect me to my brother, as I waited I twirled the plastic coated wire through my fingers.

"Hello," he picked up.

"Hey Aj, can you come get me from Jake's house?"

"Why can't he just drop you off?"

"We walked down to the beach, but then it started pouring and we had to walk home. So I'm sopping wet and I don't want to get his truck all mildewy. I was also wondering if you could bring me some dry clothes."

"Sure thing Isa, I'll be there soon."

"Thank you." I said before hanging up. I walked into the living room and found the towel I had been using. I stripped off my shoes and socks, and then I took off my shirt, because I was wearing an under shirt and I didn't want to have both of the wet shirts on.

Jake appeared from the hallway with new clothes on and a goofy smile, "Is your brother on his way?"

"Yeah he'll be here soon." I smiled.

"Cool, so what are you doing this weekend?"

"I'm not quite sure, probably just hanging out with my brother, getting used to living in this small town again."

"This must be rough for you, moving her after you've lived in the big city?"

"Not really, I grew up here, so it's not much different from when I was a little kid."

"When did you leave?"

"My family moved from here four years ago. I left La Push before my seventh year of grade school."

"Why did you leave?"

"Umm, well my parents needed the resources from California. What is this…20 questions?" I laughed nervously, hoping I wouldn't hear his next question.

"Why did you come back?" He asked as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Umm, well… It's complicated." I didn't really know how to answer that question.

There was a knock at the door, and I hurriedly went to open the door so I wouldn't have to finish the answer to his question. My brother came into the house and tossed me a plastic bag full of clothes. I rushed to the bathroom and changed.

When I came back into the living room my brother was on the couch talking to Jacob. I smiled, "Are you ready to go?

Tony, my bro, hopped up, clapped his hands and nodded. I grabbed my bag of wet clothes then went to hug Jake.

Before I turned to leave Jake told me, "Hey, don't worry. You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to." I nodded and then left the house. I climbed into my brother's car.

"Are you guys getting to friendly?" My brother asked.

"What?" I was completely stunned. I didn't know where he could come up with that assumption.

He lifted up his arm and was toying with my camera. He tossed it to me and I blushed. "We are just friends Anthony. Don't worry." I smiled as I looked at the pictures I had taken earlier.


	5. Bugers and a Movie

**AN/ **I haven't gotten one review not one! Which really makes me sad, but I'm not going to just stop my writing because I don't get any comments! I really wish i did have comments it might get these chapters out fast, but if not that's not going to stop me. I'm not going to debrive my writing because I'm not getting any feed back. And it's just too bad if no one likes this story, because I wouldn't be able to change it even if they didn't like it because obviously I wouldn't know because no one tells me.

Anyways i'm done with my ranting, on with the story. i hope you enjoy, and i hope my venting doesn't case you to loose interest in this story.

* * *

Unrequited Love Chapter Five

Finally the weekend was here. All in all, my first day in school since we moved back was good. However today is Saturday, the weekend, and I had no clue what I'm going to do. I have two days of lying around doing nothing. Surprisingly I had no homework yet.

It was only eleven o'clock and already I had nothing to do. I got up from my bed and went to the floor length mirror by my door. My dark chocolate hair was in messy disarray around my face. My brown eyes were still groggy with sleep. My skinny body seemed even smaller in the overly baggy shirt I always wear to bed. My skin was a russet color just like all Quileute's were, and the color looked good on my toned legs.

I fluffed my hair and sighed. I walked into my adjoined bathroom and started the shower, testing the water to make sure it was warm enough. I stripped from my shirt and underwear, and then climbed into the shower. The water felt amazing, so warm, and soothing. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and gently lathered the contents into my hair and repeated the process with the conditioner. When I was done with my shower I quickly dried off and went to my closet to get dressed.

I slipped on some skinny jeans and a fitted long sleeve shirt. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my hair brush and my denim vest. I slipped the vest over my shirt and walked over to my mirror. I softly combed my wet hair getting rid of all the tangles. My hair hung low over my breasts, and the water soaked into my clothing. It was really starting to annoy me. I decided that I would blow dry it, and then put in a few curls.

When I was done it looked pretty good. I finished getting ready by slicking on some black eyeliner. After that I walked from my room and into the living room. My brother was sitting there joking around, playing his x-box with three other guys.

When I entered the room Aj looked up quickly then looked back to the screen, "Hey, finally you're up."

"Umm, yeah," I said looking around, "So, what's going on?"

"You remember Jared, Sam, and Paul, right? My old friends," he asked as he attacked another zombie.

"No, not really."

"Well they're my old buddies from school."

"Really that's cool, but umm, what are they doing in our house?"

"I invited them over Isa; I don't have to tell you what's going on in my house."

"Okay then, so how did this amazing friendship reunite?" I asked as I plopped down on the love seat.

"Sam and Paul work for Jonathan, whose Jared's father; they work at the garage with me."

"Do you work there too Jared?" I asked him.

"No I go to school still, and I take classes to become a history teacher at Washington State after school."

"Oh so you go to La Push high?"

"Yeah, as a senior."

"Hmm, you would think I would have been more observant. I should have known you went to school there, I mean they only have a population of like five."

He laughed and said, "Well on Monday you will know a senior. Show off to your friends."

"Well I don't know if you're much to show off." I joked, and apparently he wasn't offended because he laughed too.

"So what are we doing today? I've been pretty bored."

"Who says you're going with us small fry." Someone, who I'm kind of remembering to be Paul, asked.

"Well because, first, I'm awesome, second, everyone loves me, and third, I just lost my family. Do you seriously want to leave a depressed teenage girl in the house where knives and fire are in easy access to me?"

"Wow, wow, calm down chick, we don't need you hurting yourself." Sam and Paul both agreed with Jared. My brother and I just busted out laughing. It was like our medicine. We just skipped all the grieving parts and focused on the here and now, and now we were laughing, and that's all that mattered.

"We're going to the movies, Isa, you wanna come?" My brother asked me after we calmed down.

"What movie are you seeing? And please don't say some lame one like that Willis movie you ordered that one time. That was the worst movie ever!"

"No, even I thought that was bad. We are going to see some comedy with Bradley Cooper."

"Okay, count me in." I cheered, and ran into my room. As I was leaving I heard some of the guys whispering. I shook it off, and went to get my shoes on. I grabbed my wallet and put it in my back pocket then skipped down stairs in my bright red convers. They were my prized possession I brought back from Cali.

When I got in the room Sam and Paul still looked like they were arguing. Sam was telling Paul that he shouldn't do something, and Paul was whisper shouting at him telling him he was going to do it anyways. Jared was just looking over at them completely confused, and my brother had no clue what was going on. His eyes were still murderously attached to the gory screen that displayed his zombie slasher game.

"So you guys ready to go?" Instantly they stopped fighting and Jared's head whipped to the side where I stood; however, my brother was indifferent.

"We were thinking we would get some lunch before the movie how does that sound to you?" Paul said suggestively.

"That sounds pretty good. Where would we go?"

"Well that Italian place in Port Angeles is too fancy for this kind of outing," Sam hinted looking at Paul, and then continued, "so we were thinking about that small burger joint across the way from the pier."

"We were not thinking that at all." Paul started to argue again.

"Thank gosh, because I don't really like Italian food." I said and then looked at my brother, totally missing the downfall that took place on Paul's face.

I walked over to Tony as he continued to slay zombies, and wiped my hand in front of his face a couple times. He made no gesture to tell me he even saw me, so I went over to the game console and turned the power off. When the screen turned a livid blue color so did my brother.

"Isa what did you do! I was on a roll, and was ganna beat my old record."

"It's time to go wittle brovver." I mocked him and he huffed as he put a jacket on.

"So we all can't fit into my truck." Sam said.

"That's cool; we can take Isa's SUV. It's bigger and has better gas mileage." Aj just offered up my car so easily. Last night without me knowing Aj filled my tank up so that I could go to school on Monday driving in my own car. We all walked over to my car, and I got in the driver's seat, and started the engine.

Loud music blared from the speakers, after I jumped, startled, I turned down the music. The boys laughed at my fear, and I scowled. It was an hour long ride to Port Angeles. When we got there it was almost one o'clock and everyone was outside on this rare sunny day. People were just coming from lunch, and were mostly headed to the pier or around to do some minor shopping.

We all climbed out of my car and walked into the small burger place. We sat down at a large table and waited to be served. Paul sat to my left as Jared sat to my right. Sam sat on the other side of Paul, and my brother was between Sam and Jared. It was a circular table so almost all of us could face each other.

When we had ordered our food and beverages, that's when the conversation started again. It was slow at first but eventually it got started. In a matter of a few minutes our food was placed before us and everyone was consumed in their burgers and fries to be concerned with the conversation Paul and I had started up.

"So how do you like Washington?" He spoke after he chewed his food a bit more.

"It's good, yeah, not much has changed in this small town though so there's not much new. There are a few new installments to Port Angeles though, and that was a nice surprise."

"And how's school going?"

"Fine, yeah not much happened on my first day. Everyone here is so nice. I didn't get any homework because I was new. However I bet that's going to end on Monday."

Paul laughed and took a sip of his water as I took a meaty bite off of my burger. Sam looked over at us every once in a while during the meal, mostly watching Paul. I didn't know why but it was kind of freaking me out.

We drove over to the movie theater and Jared went over to buy the tickets for us. Sam pulled Paul over to the far doors of the movie theater and they spoke a few hushed words I couldn't make out. I was trying to read their lips, but before I could get a good grip on the motions Aj grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him.

"Isa, I think we need to talk."

"Okay, about what brother?"

"Paul…"

"What about Paul?"

"Look Isa I don't want you to…get interested in him. He's, well, he's a man whore. I don't want him to hurt you or anything. Okay?" He looked concerned as he looked me in the eyes.

"Umm, yeah of course brother; I wasn't planning on getting involved with him."

"Well I think he might want to get involved with you."

"Then I'll tell him my big, strong brovver won't let that stand." He hugged me close and whispered for me to be careful.

I don't know what he was thinking Paul was a good four years older than me. I'm not into that whole silver fox thing. When we got into the theater that housed the movie we came to see Aj sat next to me, and to his great displeasure Paul sat on my other side. Through the whole movie I could feel the tension.

Jared was on my brother's other side, being completely oblivious, while Sam was on Paul's other side, probably there to make sure Sam didn't step out of line. By the time the movie was over I was super glad to be out. I felt like I was suffocating in that theater. We all drove home in almost silence. The radio was off, but Jared's babble was going on and on about how funny the movie was. The others didn't, or couldn't agree, seeing as how they had barely watched the movie. I was also in the group with the later. I had no clue what the movie was even about. I think it was just about some hangover these guys got while in Los Vegas. I'm not quite sure though, and at this awkward point I don't think it even matters.

By the time we got back to the house it was only four o'clock, and we still had a couple hours to burn.

"Hey Isa, why don't you go over and see what Jake's doing?"

"I guess I could do that, but I planned on going over there to burn off my Sunday."

"Wait, are you talking about Jacob Black?" Sam asked me.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"No reason he's a good kid is all."

"Right, well if you don't want to you don't have to." Aj said.

"Yeah, I think I'll just go upstairs and read."

"Okay sis, I'm ganna go out with the boys for a bit. See you tonight."

"Okay what do you want for dinner?"

"I'll pick up pizza."

"Okay." Then I went up to my room and grabbed the latest book I was trying to read. It was called Chosen; The House of Night series, it was the third installment, and I was half way through. I wanted to finish it up by Monday, so I started reading.


	6. Riven

**AN/ **okay guys so this is a little filler chapter to tie you over until the next update. However when I say filler that doesn't mean it's any less important. This chapter is very important to the remaining plot of the story. It gives new, backgrounds, and more emotion from the characters so I hope you enjoy!

This chapter is dedicated to the lovely **paramoreflames!**

* * *

Unrequited Love Chapter Six

The weeks past as I slowly settled into my new life here at La Push. Embry, Quil, and Jake all became close friends with me. I was apparently the first girl in their group of all guys; which wasn't a problem with me usually I didn't hang out with girls because they are mainly all bitches with hidden motives. A group of all guys was good for me.

Aj also got to be close buddies with his old friends Sam, Paul, and Jared. Though I wasn't that close to them still; they were just a little weird and I didn't know how I was supposed to act around them. Every time I was with them Sam would always ask how my friends were, like he was keeping tabs on them or something, which also freaked me out.

Paul would come around just to see me but usually my brother would convince him that I wasn't here. I don't think he ever bought it but in the end he would go away. I've also overheard Sam keeping Paul away. He would talk to my brother on the phone and I would be in the room and hear everything, well everything on my brother's side of the conversation. I could only guess who they were talking about.

Everything was as good as it could be in a small town like this so I wasn't complaining. However I was sort of worried. It had been a couple months since I've last seen Riven and I was starting to wonder if he's okay or not. The last time I talked to him was when my parent's accident happened. I'm kind of scared something happened to him. I mean, what could happen to a half vampire?

See, Riven is half vampire and half human, so he can pretty much blend into his surroundings all the time. He told me that normal vampires sparkle in the sun, but because he's human too his skin doesn't sparkle as much, so he can go into sunlight as much as he wants. Normal vampires also have red eyes he says but because he had a normal mother he got her eyes instead, which is this amazing stormy grey color. Another thing that's different about him is his high body temperature; normal vampires are very cold, but Riven's not.

He's been my best friend for forever. When all the bitchy girls of California were picking on me or all the guys thought I was ugly or stupid Riven was always there for me when I felt like I wanted to cry. He always makes me smile, and feel okay. When my mother got sick he was there for me when my brother turned to pot and my father was too busy. You can see now, why I'm worried for him.

I never know when I'll be seeing him again, and sometimes it really bothers me. It's not like I can call him or anything. Sometimes he's half way across the world when I'm stuck on the East coast. I first met him when I was ten years old. He was wondering through the forest one day when I was walking along the beach to see the tide pools near the rock. He helped me when I fell down and scraped my knee on a tree branch.

His eyes took on a dark red-ish tint and I asked him about it. He explained to me that he was a vampire, and that when I cut my knee my blood had attracted him to me. He took the whole day to tell me all about himself.

Maybe he thought I was just a kid and no one would believe me if I told them about him so he probably thought I was a safe bet to spill all his secrets to. He also showed me his power that day. He can change to look more human. He can change everything about his appearance from his age to his hair and eye color, even his height he could change. It was cool to see him turn from a twenty year old to a ten year old like me.

Even then I knew I would always remember this day. I never thought I would see him again but when I was twelve and we moved to California he showed up again. He helped me through a lot with my mother until I was completely okay with the outcome of everything. When I first started having those dreams about my mother and father he came back and comforted me again.

He's been there through every life changing curve, so I'm kind of wondering when his next visit is going to be. But I couldn't ponder this all day I have to be at Jake's soon. We are going to be hanging out the whole day! I honestly can't wait.


	7. Pale Faces

**AN/ **I'm really loving your reviews paramoreflames! Keep 'em coming. This one is once again to you... hope you like it!

Unrequited Love Chapter Seven

I parked my car in front of Jakes little red house and climbed out of my car. He, along with his other two stooges, came running out to greet me with a tight hug. I laughed as soon as I got air back into my lungs.

"Your plans for this day better keep me entertained Black!" I joked as we walked into his house.

"Are you hungry?" Jake asked.

"Nope I ate before I stopped by." It was already one o'clock I'm surprised they hadn't eaten already.

"Okay well my dad wants to meet you before we take off. That's alright, right?" He asked turning around before entering his house.

"That's fine Jake, just lead the way." I laughed as I pushed him up the last step and through the door.

"Dad!" Jake called and then waited for the elder man to wheel himself into the room, "This is Isa, umm Larisa Thyme, she just moved back with her brother a week ago."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Black." I extended my hand for him to shake, and he took it with a strong grip.

"Nice to meet you too young lady, but where are your parents?"

"Um, they, well, umm," I stuttered.

"Jeez dad, don't make her uncomfortable." Jake said pulling me away from his dad, which at this instant I was very thankful for.

"I hope you brought your bathing suit, 'cause we're going swimming." Quil cheered like a little kid in a candy shop. I just had to laugh at his actions.

"Either way we're throwing you in!" Embry laughed. I laughed with the guys as he all squished into the small truck that Embry had. I had to sit sandwiched between Jake and Em, as Quil sat in the bed of the truck.

It took five minutes to drive to the beach when Embry parked we all hopped out of the truck and raced toward the unusually hot sand. The sun was shining bright and the waves made a beautiful melody as they crashed against the cliff's side.

The guys all took their shirts off and I laughed at their muscles, or lack thereof.

"What are you laughing at buddy!" Quil asked as he flexed his nonexistent muscles.

"I'm laughing at your amazing spray on six pack." I said as I took of my shirt and displayed my toned stomach and blue, striped bikini top. I smiled and winked, "Like what you see boys?" I laughed as they kept staring at me as I stripped out of my shorts. It was definitely cold. Washington was definitely nothing like Cali. I was a bit said about that fact, however I still had my slightly darker tan from California, but either way I would have a nice honey color from my lovely heritage.

"Hurry up boys!" I called as I ran towards the water, not looking back or doubting my actions. The water felt like ice and turned my body numb the second I was fully submerged. My breath hitched and I clutched at my chest as I tried to get used to the unfriendly temperature.

"Holy shit!" I heard behind me, and turned to see Jake slowly walking into the water. I laughed at his wrenched up facial expression. It was kind of cute as he kept sputtering cuss words. Nonetheless he made it all the way in and swam over to where I lied afloat. Soon after I saw Quil and Embry near us, but not fully in the water.

I laughed and suck back into the water, kicking my legs so my head stayed above water. Jake was right there, smiling as my lips trembled from the coldness. "May-maybe it's t-to co-cold to be sw-swimming out-t here n-now." I stuttered; he only nodded, probably not able to speak from the bitter cold of the raging ocean.

"L-let's g-go." Jake nudged his head towards the beach. We pulled Quil and Embry out also as we made our way back to the shore. Surprisingly the sand was still really warm. Suddenly I hear some laughter and noticed some other people on the beach.

We walked over to our towels and clothes and I suggested we go into Embry's truck to warm up again. He turned the temperature up all the way as we sat in our wet bathing suits and now soaking clothes. However the heater did warm us up a bit.

After a while of just sitting there I thought about those people who were farther down the beach.

"Who are the people at the other end of the shore?" I asked.

"They go to Forks high, nothing else to it." Embry said.

"Let's go see what they're doing." Quil suggested.

"In other words: let's go see what hot babes came along." Jake joked, I laughed with him and so did Embry.

We all climbed out of the car and walked down to their parked SUV. There were two girls sitting in one of the vans, and four people leaning against another van.

I noticed the boys hesitating so I stepped up and pushed my hand out for someone to shake it. "I'm Larisa Thyme," was the best I could come up with.

"Bella Swan," the shy, pale girl took my hand softly, and I smiled, and then turned to the other girl.

"I'm Angela Weber." I shook her hand too and then joined them sitting in the side of the car eating liquorish. Bella offered me one, and I took it and took a bite out of it.

"These are my friends, Jacob Black, Embry Call, and Quil Altera." I introduced.

"I know Jacob, your Billy's kid aren't you?"

"Yeah Isabella Swan right?"

"Just Bella," she whispered, "Umm this is Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Tyler." She introduced.

I waved to them, and saw the blonde haired guy, named Mike, wink at me, and I cringed and turned back to Bella and Angela.

Suddenly Jessica walked over, "Hey can you zip me up?" Angela zipped up her surfing suit, and then Jessica started eyeing Jake and the other guys.

"You guys should keep Bella company her date bailed."

"What date?" Eric shot.

Jessica snorted then said, "She invited Edward."

"I think it's nice that she invited him, no one ever does." Angela defended.

"Yeah 'cause Cullen's a freak!" Mike said.

"You got that right," Embry said, and I quirked my eyebrow. I didn't even know who they were talking about, and how did Embry know this Edward guy if he barely went off the rez?

"Who's Edward?" I asked.

"This freaky, weird dude that goes to our school," Eric said.

"You guys know him?" Bella asked Embry and Quil.

"The Cullens don't come here." Embry said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's all in the legends Isa, don't you remember?" Quil said astounded.

I just shrugged, and watched as those who were suited up began to take their boards and make their way towards the ocean. Quil and Embry suddenly broke out into a wrestling match and tumbled their way closer to the ocean also, making sand fly everywhere. I began to talk to Angela and she told me all about her crush on Eric. It was really refreshing to meet someone who could open up so quickly to a complete stranger.

We talked for a long time about everything we could think of. I was beginning to think of her as a friend, which is weird because I don't usually have any girl friends, but Angela was different. She was nice, and sweet, and innocent unlike all those other girls or Jessica for that matter. I could just imagine Jessica doing something totally bitchy.

After a while I turned to start a conversation with Jake and/or Bella, because they had seemed awfully quiet but they weren't there. I turned back towards Angela and she said that they had left a little while ago. I don't really understand it but suddenly I got this very weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and I could feel my face getting hot with anger. Jake was talking, or doing something, with Bella and I didn't know why that was getting me so mad. I just totally felt wiped out for some reason, and totally exhausted.

"Hey I think I'm going to head home, you ganna be alright by yourself?" I asked Angela, not wanting my new friend to feel like I'm totally abandoning her.

"Yeah, you go ahead, you seem really tired. You should get some rest."

I nodded and smiled to her as I stood up and put my sandals back on my feet. I began the fifteen minute walk to my house, and thought about my life since I've been back in this small town. I've done more thinking over my life in the last few days in this town then I have in a whole year in California. I must be going insane…just like my mother.

At that instant rain broke out across the deepening grey sky, and for once I was happy no one was with me to see me cry.


	8. He's Dangerous

AN/ Sorry this is so late, I promise the next one will be better. It's a surprise I hope you'll enjoy! =) I will even permit hate comments if you absolutely find it needed!

Happy 4th!

Unrequited Love Chapter Eight

Monday morning and I could already feel the routine kick in; get up, get dress, get my school things, get into the car, go to school, learn, come home, cook/eat dinner, do homework, sleep, wake up and do it all again. I could not wait for my high school experience to be over, god Jared is so lucky! He's out of school for life next year, you know if he chose that path. Kill me now! How could Jared want to get out of school, go to college, and then go to school again as a teacher! How could someone spend their whole life in a brick building learning, or teaching? I can't even live through the eleven years' worth of school, not that I've even finished the full eleven years.

I started the routine; I got up and collected the clothes I had set out for the day and headed to the bathroom connected to my room. I turned on the shower and made sure it was the right temperature as I always did before I stripped out of my clothing and hopped in. After my shower I did my hair and makeup before getting dressed and heading downstairs to find my brother already gone and at the shop. I grabbed a pop tart and ate it cold as I drove the few minutes to my new school.

When I got there the guys were out front waiting for me. I also saw Jared leaning against his car; he nodded at me and waved a small salute. I smiled and Jake looked at me funny. He looked over his shoulder to see who I was looking at. He frowned as he turned back to me.

"What," I asked him.

"Why are you smiling at that freak?" he snapped.

"Umm are you telling me there are more freaks besides the Cullens?"

"Look I don't want you talking to him," I looked over at him again and saw a small, beautiful girl by his side looking up at him in complete adoration, "He's dangerous," Jake finished.

"Jared? Dangerous? You must be kidding me!" I was completely shocked that Jake could think that sweet Jared was anything close to dangerous.

"Yes! He's in Sam's gang!" Quil shouted.

I looked back at Jared and he was gone. "Look, I know Jared, he hangs out with my brother; he's not dangerous. He's really nice; you guys just don't know him." I explained, or tried to convince myself that they were just being insane.

"He is; I don't know what they're doing, but it must not be legal. I can tell you; for sure that something is wrong with them. They're just weird, and I'm never going to trust them, or turn into something like that." Embry said with disgust lacing every one of his words.

I looked at them like they were crazy. How could someone believe that Sam, Paul, and Jared were up to something bad? I would not, nor could not believe they were anything less than amazing people. Well, maybe Paul was a little weird, but besides that nothing was too extreme about them; they were just naturally nice people. Still I couldn't let go of Jake's cold words, Embry's disgust, and Quil's anger. I kept getting this weird feeling that I couldn't shake.

"Hey, where did you go yesterday?" Jake asked me as we started to migrate towards the shade of a tree; not that we needed the shade seeing as how there was no sun out today.

"Oh, well it started to rain so I just decided to walk home." I lied easier than ever.

"We were just walking back towards their car when it started to rain, we could have taken you home." Embry added.

"Well, it doesn't really matter all that much right now; it's over and done with." I shrugged it off.

"I guess that's true, so did you hear we have a huge History exam this Friday!" Quil asked as he leaned against the tree we were all standing under.

"Yeah and I'm so going to fail!" Jake yelled.

"You're ganna fail? No! If anyone's going to fail it's going to be me!" I pushed his shoulder.

"Haha, that's so true! Isa I feel really bad for you."

"You should you big complainers!" I laughed, and then we all heard the bell and headed in for school.

More of the routine…

At break I headed off towards the tree we were at this morning with Embry at my side. When we got there Quil was shaking his head, and Jake was blushing while a smirk crossed his lips.

"What's all the blushing about buddy?" I asked as we got closer.

"He thinks that Bella chick is cute." Seven words that made my heart sink.

"Oh personally I think her top lip is too thin and she has buck teeth." I stated, mighty jealous.

"I think she was pretty." Jake grudged.

"Of course you do," Embry laughed.

"She looked like she was high." I said.

"Why are you baggin' on her?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, are you jealous?" Jake got in my face, and made me blush. "You want me to think you're pretty?"

"What? No! I was just saying-"

"Yeah, you're so jealous." Quil laughed.

"Shut up." I said.

We all talked lightheartedly for the rest of our break but when we heard the bell we all made our way into the building. Photography was kind of fun I still didn't do much, but that's okay. I showed my teacher my photography portfolio and then the whole class did a bit of book work learning about different lighting you could use for different types of pictures the photographer would like to take. After photography class I headed to my geometry class. At least in this next class I'll have someone to talk to, if he's not uptight about learning the ways of the triangle.

Unfortunately he was a little consumed with thoughts so we didn't talk much for the first half of the hour. Jake talked first…

"Do you think she would go for me?" He whispered to me as the teacher kept lecturing.

"Who?" Hoping desperately that he wouldn't say Bella's name.

"Bella Swan."

"I don't know, Jake."

"Well if I asked you out would you turn me down?"

"No, Jake, but I know you; you're my friend."

"If you didn't know me would you say no?"

"I don't know Jake."

"She would if she got to know me?"

I sighed not wanting to tell him my answer, but not wanting to lie to him, "Of course Jake."

He smiled at my answer and then we stayed silent for the rest of the hour, and Jake was completely soaked into the information the teacher was telling. I could completely care less what he was saying. I probably wouldn't use most of the information they gave me anyways.

After this class it was lunch and, as I was beginning to learn as a daily routine, we all went to Jake's house and ate whatever seemed appealing. Most of lunch was uneventful, and so was the remainder of my classes. I had my classes with Embry and when that was done with and over we made our way back to the tree and waited for Quil and Jacob.

I leaned against the tree as we waited. Embry leaned next to me; a moment later Quil jumped from out of nowhere, behind the tree, and flew onto Embry, knocking him to the floor. I laughed as Jake surfaced in front of me.

"So, Isa, what are you up to today? Got anything planned?" Jake asked as he put his hand on the tree to lean on.

"I have absolutely nothing planned. What about you?"

"Nothin' maybe we could hang out, do some homework, or…umm something."

"Yeah we could do that," I smiled then turned to the two boys who had just stopped their wrestling match, "Do you guys wanna hang out?"

Quil smiled and said sure, as soon as the words slipped from his lips Embry smacked the back of his head. "Oh, I mean, nah I've got some stuff to do today."

"Sure, I'll pretend to believe that." I laughed.

"Yeah, and I'm not feeling too hot about this test coming up so I'm just ganna go home and study."

"Okay cool," Jake smiled then looked at me and his grin widened.

I laughed and then nodded my head, "Let's go then."

He nodded his head and we went off towards my car. We made small talk about that test for history and by the time the discussion ended we were almost to my car. As we walked farther Jake nudged his elbow into my side. I looked up to him with a questioning look and he nodded ahead of him. I looked where he was looking and my jaw dropped.

There stood Riven right against my car with that brilliant smile I knew and loved.


	9. Visit with Bella

**AN/ I'm sooooooo soooooo sooooo sorry this took flippin forever to get out to you guys. My excuses are: I went on a vacation to visit my father, lost inspiration to write, and didn't have a reference...even though I prolly didn't even need one. Lol Again I'm sorry for the delay...not that much people care because I have like no reviews or favs or alerts...not that I'm begging you to do those things lol...YES I AM!**

**ENJOY! =D**

Unrequited Love Chapter Nine

Jake's POV

I watched her face break into a gorgeous smile as she looked at the man standing in front of her car. I had no clue who it was; he obviously wasn't from around here, unless he came from Port Angeles or Forks, because his skin was a really pale color. It almost reminded me of those Cullen kids, but he didn't have those freaky gold eyes so it couldn't be. She sprinted the rest of the way, laughing as she went in all her beauty, and jumped into his arms in a tight embrace.

I followed hesitantly at first; I didn't know who this guy was, but obviously Larisa did and was very happy to see him.

"You just have to meet my new friend," I heard her say as she tugged on his hand. They met me in the middle and I stopped in front of them.

"This is my good friend Riven." She introduced, "Riven, this is Jake."

I stuck my hand out lamely and when he put his hand out I gripped it in a strong grip. I didn't want him to think I was a wimp just because I didn't have a lot of muscles. He seemed somewhat intimidating.

Larisa's smile was killing me slowly, and I must admit I was beginning to get a bit jealous. This guy was obviously a big part of her life, and really important to her. I wish I could put that smile on her face…sometimes I do, but it's never like this.

What more could go wrong? My plan had backfired; I don't think I got Isa jealous at all, and now this. I just don't get it. How could one girl come and change everything? She's changed so much in me and she doesn't even realize; she's not even the slightest bit concerned if I get with Bella. Maybe I should, just stick with Bella she seems like the easier target. Larisa is just so out of my league. I can't even believe were friends, but maybe friendship is worse than nothing. If it's this painful to see her smile because of someone else then maybe we shouldn't even be friends.

I shook my head, man I have got to stop thinking like this. This isn't healthy; I shouldn't be worried about stuff like this. "I can't believe you're here." Isa said to the stranger.

"Well I had nothing better to do than to drive up and see my favorite girl." He said in a voice way to sweet; Larisa blushed obviously she liked his attention. She looked at me and said, "Do you mind if we have another companion with us for today?"

How could I deny her? I just shook my head and she smiled, looking back to her friend. Suddenly she was hugging him again, like she couldn't get enough of him. I huffed and walked around them to get in Larisa's car. That Riven dude would probably want to sit up front, and I didn't think Larisa would complain if he did sit by her so I just sat in the back seat, waiting for them to finish their embrace and get in the car. By the looks of it I knew this day was just beginning, and it was going to be long.

When they finally stopped their excessive hugging they got in the car and Isa drove to her house. Isa opened her door, but before she could get out this Riven dude was pulling her arm, getting her attention, "Look I don't think I should be here."

"Why not?"

"Why don't we go to Port Angeles to the pier?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"Jake your dad won't mind if you go to the pier right?" She turned to ask me.

Of course he wouldn't mind, as long as I tell him what he's doing, but I didn't know if I wanted them to know that. Maybe I could go with my dad over to the Swan residence, instead of being the third wheel. I so don't feel like being in my own little pity party.

"Actually I can't stay out that long today. I have to go with my dad, so if you could just drop me off before you leave."

"Oh okay, yeah sure, of course Jake." She sounded a little disappointed but maybe that was me getting my hopes up…

After they dropped me off I sat around the house for about an hour before my dad arrived from Sue and Henry's house. When he came through the door I knew he was surprised to see me.

"Son, I thought you would be out with the boys and Larisa."

"Well dad I just thought I'd come home and hang out with you. Ya know, chill with my dad day." I said lamely. Really I hadn't been thinking about my dad at all today, which I know, I know, horrible of me to say that, but should I lie and say I'm usually such a great son? Truth is I don't really like my father. He would always give out little hints that I was the one to kill mom. He stopped saying those things when I punched him in the face on my thirteenth birthday. He might have also stopped because my older sisters talked to him about it, and he had been going over to Sue's house once every week for some counseling. Sue Clearwater was our rez psychologist.

"Jacob what did you really want?" My father's husky voice asked me as he wheeled himself over. My father was first put into that damn wheelchair when he got into a bad car accident after my mother's death. All my life my older sisters had to take care of me until I could take care of myself. I wished that one would have had to known that, but let's face it, it's a small rez. I think the only ones who don't know are Isa and her brother, and Bella Swan.

"I kind of wanted to go with you to Charlie's house and watch the game."

"In other words you want to know if Isabella is there." I blushed slightly and that was all he needed to know. "Well let me call Charlie and tell him I don't need a ride."

I nodded and waited for my dad. Before we left I grabbed my permit so me driving wouldn't be illegal. It took twenty minutes to drive to Charlie's in my dad's beat up, old Toyota.

I parked the car in front of the white house, as I saw Charlie's cruiser and Bella's truck parked in front. I got my dad's wheelchair out of the bed of the truck and popped it open. I helped my father into the chair and then wheeled him to the front door. I knocked lightly and Charlie answered the door.

"Bella?" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

We made our way into the living room and Charlie climbed into his recliner and flipped on the tv. Billy sat between the couch and the recliner in his wheelchair. I waited on the couch patiently for Bella to come down from her room.

When she entered the room I saw her eye me and then the radiant blush hit her face. I smiled, probably like a goofball, at her and she tentatively smiled slightly. She sat down next to me for a few minutes in silence while we waited for our dad's to get absorbed in the game.

"Want to help me cook dinner?" Bella asked, and I nodded my head.

I set the plates on the table and got some glasses from the cabinet while Bella is grilling the fish and preparing some vegetables. We make some small talk while preparing for dinner. I feel like a mumbling moron whenever I talked, or asked questions. And Bella never seemed too interested in much of the things we talked about.

When dinner was set on the table I called the adults into the kitchen, and everyone sat down and dished their plates up. During dinner Billy and Charlie talk while Bella and I stayed pretty silent. I don't think she's very comfortable in social situations; she wasn't very comfortable during her La Push visit to the beach with her friends.

After dinner Bella said, "You can go in a watch the game Jacob; I'll clean up."

"No, Bella, it's fine, besides I don't really like baseball."

When we were done cleaning I asked her if she wanted to talk a walk. She nodded and went to grab a jacket. We walked out along the streets and felt the rain fall.

"So have ya had any nightmares about the cold ones?" I joked.

"What?" Her eyes shot to mine all wide.

"Ya know the cold ones? Ya remember the story at the beach I told you?"

"Oh, yeah, of course Jake. Um I've just been really distracted lately."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I think the story is true."

"What? Are you serious? You're kidding me right?"

"No, the Cullens, I think they might actually be vampires." I turned to her, and I knew she could see just from my facial expression that I thought she was crazy. "Fine, don't believe me!"

"Fine I won't." I chuckle. She blushes, and we walk on.

We walk for ten minutes until the sun starts to set and then we head back. My inner ego came alive as we walked back to her house. "So, sunsets, pretty romantic don't ya think?"

"I guess."

"You don't think it's romantic?"

"I don't know; I guess it could be."

"I think it is," I said as I reached for her hand.

She blushed and pulled her hand away from me; crossing her arms as she walked along. I suddenly came crashing down from my high, and for the rest of the journey back my head was down and I kept silent.

When we got to the house my father was ready to go, so I said good bye to Bella and Charlie and we left back for the house.

As I lay in my bed that night I looked back at this day. When I woke up this morning I never thought it would end this way. I was finally going to gather my courage to ask Isa out, but everything just took a wrong turn and it all went to hell. I didn't have the option. I wasn't going to make a fool of myself in front of the chick I liked. No way in hell was I going to ask her out in front of that guy that was obviously a chick magnet. I was no Riven…


	10. Weird Feelings

Unrequited Love

Chapter Ten

Isa's POV

I was actually really glad that Jacob left because I wanted _My Riven _all to myself, and I didn't want to share him with Jacob. I just got him back after months of not seeing him, and why would I want to share him?

I drove to Port Angeles and parked at the pier and climbed out of the car. Riven was at my side in an instant and I smiled. Riven grabbed my hand and we started walking down the boardwalk. We walked hand in hand, but walked in silence. It was a very comfortable silence.

When we got to the end of the pier I sat down and Riven followed me. I looked at his pale face as the sun reflected off his skin. His green eyes flickered when he looked at me and slowly his eyes changed to a deep red color…his normal, vampire color. His skin was still humanly because we were in the public and he didn't want to shock and blind people with his diamond skin. He looked sexy as hell, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

He was wearing his nice jeans and a button down shirt. Three buttons on the shirt weren't buttoned making the top of his stone, toned chest visible. I bit my lip as he smiled and then looked out to the beach.

"So how are you?" He asked, looking back at me.

I knew what he was talking about, but that didn't make me want to tell him any more than I wanted to talk about this to anyone else. He squeezed my hand, "You can talk to me you know."

"Yeah I know that Riven, but I just can't…not yet."

"I'll be here when you're ready."

"You're always there."

"And I'll always be there, always, whenever you need me." He whispered.

My eyes darted to his lips and then back to his eyes. I've kissed Riven before, but it was purely experimental, and I don't know why I'm having the urge to kiss him now. He smiled at me and winked. I blushed madly and looked away from his eyes, but that didn't help when my vision landed on our entwined hands. His fingers squeezed mine and started to gently rub the back of my hand.

I looked back up to him making my decision, "Will you kiss me Riven?"

His red eyes focused on mine and he cupped the side of my neck with his free hand. His eyes got visibly darker. He looked at the thumping vessel rushing through my neck, and I heard a throaty growl come from him.

He looked to my eyes and said, "Isa, I would kiss you for all eternity and never stop until I died." With that his face descended to mine and his cold lips brushed mine softly. I deepened the kiss and brushed my tongue against his bottom lip. I heard Riven moan; I shivered, but it wasn't all from the pleasure.

Riven pulled away from me, and whispered, "Sorry." Suddenly his lips crashed down to mine, but they were a lot warmer than the last encounter. I threaded my fingers through his hair and pulled his body closer to mine, though not without his help. I would have never been able to pull him closer to me with his inhuman strength.

Our tongues danced for a bit until I pulled away, "Thank you." I blushed and smiled.

"You don't have to thank me."

"Well you didn't have to kiss me, but you did."

"I did because I wanted to, not because you asked." He said. "I have waited a long time for you to mature so that I could be with you, and I think you might be ready."

"What are you saying?"

"I want you to be my mate, eventually. I think you might be old enough to experience some of your firsts."

"I already have."

"Have you had a first boyfriend?"

"Not yet…"

"Is there someone?"

"Well, kind of. I might have started to like Jacob."

"The guy from before?"

"Yeah."

"Well then okay."

"I'm just kind of nervous, because I've never had a boyfriend before, and I'm not quite sure what to do…with him." I was so nervous. I couldn't believe that I was actually confessing to this.

"I could help you out with that." I was completely stunned. I looked over at the beach where some people were walking around and then I looked to the grey sky. It was darker than expected. I hadn't realized it was that late.

"I think we should go. It's getting kind of late."

"Whatever you want Larisa."

We got up from the dock and started to make our way to my car. "So how long are you staying?"

"How long do you want me here?" He asked wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I always want you here." I smiled at him.

"Well I've got nowhere else to go, so I'm all yours."

"Good; I'm going to steel you away and never give you back." I joked, and Riven laughed as he dislodged his arm from my shoulder and went to his side of the car. I hopped in the driver's side and started the engine.

"So are you going to surprise me tomorrow by picking me up at school?"

"Well if I told you now it wouldn't be much of a surprise, now would it?"

"I guess you're right about that one."

We drove the hour long ride with some random Cd playing. It was soft just filling the silent air that our comfortable silence left between us. When I got to my house the guys were there; my brother, Sam, Paul, Jared, and surprisingly Embry was standing at the end of the driveway.

I was about to get out of the car but Riven grabbed my forearm before I could open the door. I looked at him and his eyes were a green color. I cocked one of my eyebrows and looked at him questioningly. His hand suddenly grew hotter in my hand, to normal temperature. His skin became darker beige and then he pecked my lips and climbed out of the car.

I walked up to my brother and he looked to Riven, "Hey Riv, what are you doing with my sister?"

"Oh ya know just bangin' in the backseat." He joked and punched my brother; probably not with his vampire strength.

"Better not be!"

"No worries, man" he said and hugged AJ.

The other guys looked at him weird and Embry just kind of looked confused. "Hey Em, what are you doing here?" I said walking over.

He started to shake and I put my hand on his shoulder; he was burning up. I quickly snatched my hand away from him. "Jared, take Embry to your house."

"What? Why? He's my friend; and he doesn't even like you guys."

"Jared, go." Sam ordered. I shrunk away from his tone of voice and looked at Riven.

"Want to go to your room?" Riven asked. I just nodded and made my way into the house. I saw Riven give a weird look to Sam and Paul and then he entered the house as well.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a Diet Pepsi and then headed into my room with Riven following close behind me. Once we were both in my room I shut and locked the door. I fell lifelessly onto my bed and Riven took to looking out the window into the nearby woods that were behind my house. I sat up and looked at him as he stared out the window.

"What are you looking at?"

Riven's head snapped to lock gazes with me, "Nothing." He said automatically.

"Okay then…so before…yeah that was pretty weird."

"Isn't that how they normally act?"

"Not in the least bit. That behavior was extremely weird."

"Why do you think that?"

"They never act like that."

"Well I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Minutes past in silence while I thought about how Sam just ordered everyone to do what he said; it even made me feel like I should obey. "Since I'm ganna be around for a while I was thinking I should rent a house nearby."

"Oh where were you thinking?"

"Somewhere in Forks; not too far away from here, but definitely out of La Push."

"Has La Push offended you in some way?"

"There's just an unfriendly crowd around here, and I don't want to get mixed up with them. They don't really like pale faces."

"Why? Do they take the legends seriously around here?" I paused, "Well I would, considering, but who else knows about vam-" Riven's hand was over my mouth in an instant.

"Don't say that word; it's cursed around here." He joked…or at least I thought he was joking…


	11. Hickey

**AN/ Hey guy! K so I'm sorry this is out so late. I just don't understand how these chapters don't get out as fast as some ofmy other stories. Leave me REVIEWS when you're done!**

**I love hearing from you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

Unrequited Love Chapter Eleven

It's been two weeks since Riven has returned; two weeks of everything going to hell. The only good points right now are Riven, and Jake. Sam, Paul, and Jared have been all over the place; I haven't seen any of them since two weeks ago. I haven't seen Embry either! He hasn't been at school or his house; his mom thinks he ran away, but Jake and I don't. I've asked Riven if he could find out, but he says to just leave it be for a while. Everything has just gotten so weird.

Riven and I have been sitting on my bed in complete silence for the past hour. Riven came around after my brother went to work. It was Sunday Morning and I had been bored for the maximum of five minutes until Riven came to keep me company.

I knew Riven said he didn't know what was going on, but I planned on getting it out of him. I knew he knew something and just wasn't telling me. It was getting on my nerves I really wanted to know. So, call me nosey, but I can't help it, that's just who I am.

"So, what's really going with everyone around here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean; what's going on with everyone, like what the hell is going on?"

Riven stayed silent, and just stared at me, unblinkingly, inhuman like. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me what's going on!"

"You know I don't know."

"And you know I know you're lying."

"Would you just let it go?"

"You know I never do."

"Look the only thing that's going on is the Cullens."

"The Cullens? The new family that moved into Forks, like months ago?"

"Yes. They're vampires too Larisa."

"What?"

"They're vegetarian vampires; which as you know causes them to have yellow eyes, and not red like me."

"That doesn't explain why everyone is so weird around La Push."

"Vampire's anywhere freak people out just naturally, it's no wonder they started getting all weird, especially with me around constantly. In fact I'm surprised you haven't freaked out since you met me."

"That can't be the only reason."

"Well it is so just let it go."

"Let it go? Why do you keep telling me to let it go? There's something you're not telling me!" I was standing on the hardwood floor looking down at him sitting on my unmade bed.

"There's nothing."

"Fine if you're not going to tell me then why bother?"

"What do you mean?" He was up from the bed faster than I realized. He was in my face, backing me up against a wall in an instant.

"Why are you here if you're just going to lie to me?" I breathed out. He was distractingly close and he looked so beautiful that it was all too much to bare, and I was completely breathless.

His red eyes stared into my brown ones, and his breath mingled with mine. His hand retreated from the wall near my head and landed feather-light on my cheek. "I'm here because I love you, and I want to protect you."

My eyes were still locked on his, but his were darting back and forth from my eyes to my lips to my neck in seconds. Before I could blink his lips were on mine and he was pushing them apart so his tongue could enter my mouth. My arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers trained through his pitch black hair. His skin was unusually warm against mine, and I couldn't hold back the shiver that ran up my spine. His lips moved from my lips and down to my throat where he started to kiss and suck and slightly nibble at. I could barely keep the moan from surfacing.

"I love you too Riven," I said when he pulled away from my lips, "but I don't want to if you're going to lie to me."

"Look, I'm not telling you, because you will eventually figure it out by yourself, and I want you to find out without my help." He told me.

"Okay," I nodded, "now, that answer I'll take."

Riven smiled, his warm hearted, straight smile, "Good, I'm glad." Then he captured my lips with his again. I parted my lips and grazed my tongue against the roof of Riven's mouth. His body heated even more as he pressed into me. My back arched against his touch and my head pushed into the wall behind me.

A beep from my phone, signaling that I had received a text message, broke us apart. I rushed to my phone and looked at the text.

_I hope ur bn good!_

It was from my brother. I groaned, why does my brother always have to ruin everything!

"My brother," I simply said, and quickly typed a reply. I tossed it over my shoulder and got up from the bed and slyly walked over to my vampire. When I reached him my hands wound around his neck. My fingertips played with the ends of his black hair. It was smooth under my touch. In an instant his hair thickened as I continued to gather his hair in my hands. I smiled up at him and leaned up the two inches to kiss him softly.

"You know that conversation we had about firsts?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well…I was thinking I might take you up on that offer."

"Oh really?" He smirked and cocked his eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, so I know what I'm doing when…ever I get a boyfriend."

His fingers stroked up my neck and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, "Hm, when?"

"Anytime you want." I was rewarded with a kiss on the lips and on the cheek.

There was another beeping sound from my bed where my phone was laying. I went over and checked my phone. I sighed, "Well, anytime but right now. I forgot I was supposed to go over to Jakes today and help him with his Rabbit."

"Okay, well some other time then." He said softly, looking a little disappointed, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"How about tomorrow, after school?" I quirked my brow and winked at him.

"I don't think you need any help with the art of seduction."

"Well that one I'm comfortable with, but performing the arts is a different topic all together." I tempted, biting my lip in what I hoped was a sexy sly look.

"Well, tomorrow..." He bent down and kissed my lips, "…after school…we'll try to perfect your performing skills."

I kissed him back thoughtlessly and bit at his lower lip as I pulled away. I smiled up at him and then said, "I have to go."

"I'll pick you up from school tomorrow." Riven said before slipping out of my window into the early afternoon.

I quickly put on some make up and brushed through my hair again and slipped it into a messy bun at the nap of my neck. I pulled on some shoes and ran down the stairs. Once I made it through my front door I locked it and then unlocked my car doors and ran to my car as the rain poured down.

Once I was inside the car I plugged my iPod into the radio and put it on shuffle. My First Kiss by 3Oh3 featuring Ke$ha started playing. I sang along as I drove to Jacob's house. I probably could have walked there but seeing as how it was raining cats and dogs I decided driving would be the best option.

When I got there I pulled around back and parked in the grass by Jake's garage. When I entered the small wooden building Jake was bent over the engine of his Rabbit.

"Hey Jake, sorry I'm late." I called as I took off my rain coat.

"No worries, gave me some leeway on my baby." He called not raising his head from underneath the hood.

I walked up behind him and smiled. His hands were covered in grease as his t-shirt was rolled up to his elbows. He looked up at me briefly and then back down to his car.

"Nice hickey." He said, "Who gave it to you?"

My hand shot to my throat where I remembered Riven had previously been enjoying himself far too much. "No one." I stuttered lamely.

He looked up at me again with a questioning glance. "So you gave yourself a hickey?"

"What no!" I almost shouted. "You just don't understand."

"What's to understand about a hickey?" He asked as he turned back to his car.

"Change of subject; do you need me to help you with anything?"

He looked up at me with his famous Jake grin and shook his head, "Not at the moment Isa; just relax." I nodded and sat down at the work bench that was stationed not too far away. I sat there for some time, not that I minded; I liked just watching him. I liked the whole mechanic look I guess.

He looked up and grabbed a rag from the side of the engine. He rubbed some of the grease off of his hands and walked over to me. He smiled down at me and then sat beside me on the bench. He looked down to his hands and started twisting the rag between his fingers.

"Are you okay Jake?" I reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't like that some guy is giving you hickeys…Wait! Is it from that Riven guy!" Jacob freaked out. I placed my hand over my neck again. "I guess that's all the answer I need."

I bit my lip and looked at him. Was he mad? Was he jealous? I wanted to know these answers, so I knew all I had to do to get them was to wait.

"I don't like that you have a mark like that from that guy." He said turning his head to look at me.

"Well, why not? It's not like you're going to be giving me any hickeys anytime soon."

"And why's that?"

I was completely confused about his response. "What?"

"Why can't I give you hickeys?"

"Do- do you want to?"

"Yeah, I mean, why not?" He said as he looked down at his stressed hands again.

"Well…" I said, dragging it out, as I stood from the bench, "This conversation is kind of awkward."

He jumped up too, "Couldn't agree more."

"I thought you liked that Bella chic."

"Well, I did, but she's going out with this Edward Cullen guy."

"Cullen?"

"Yeah, you know that new family who just moved here a while ago before Bella did…Well actually they've lived her longer than you have, but that's just because you moved to California."

"She's dating that freak!" I asked astounded.

"That's what I thought."

"He's just weird."

"How do you know he's so weird? Have you seen him?"

Okay so I knew I was being hypocritical, but seriously I had to keep the charade up because Jake didn't know that I knew vampires were real, and it's not like I could tell him the Cullens are vampires. "I've just heard some weird stuff about them."

"I guess that makes sense." He nodded. He walked to his car and back to me and then turned around and did the process again. Was he pacing? Why was he doing that?

"Look I have a question that I've wanted to ask you all week."


	12. Crimson and Clover

Unrequited Love Chapter Twelve

"Look I have a question that I've wanted to ask you all week."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Well, have you seen Embry lately?" He asked.

"Excuse me, what?" I asked; I didn't see that question coming.

"Well since you brother hangs out with those jerks I thought you would see Embry."

"I haven't even seen Same, Paul, or Jared, let alone Em. I don't really know what's going on, but I really want to find out."

"I just don't get it. He said he would never be like someone like them, that he wouldn't get involved with their gang."

"I don't think it's a gang, but there's definitely something there. It's something that's just unsettling."

"So, your brother hasn't been hanging out with them lately?"

"Not that I know of friend." I said as I shrugged. When I looked at Jake his head was down and his hair was covering his eyes. It was kind of weird to see him with his hair down, because usually he'll have it in a loose pony tail.

I put my hand on his shoulder and used my other hand to push his hair out of his face. "What's wrong Jake?" He looked up to me with sad eyes.

"So do you like that Riven guy…like as more than a friend?" He questioned

"Well, I've known him since I was a kid."

"You've known me that long too."

"Yeah, but not like I know him, because I was homeschool by my aunt before she died, so I didn't meet you until I was nine. And then I moved away, but Riven kind of moved with me."

"Well do you still call him friend?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Is he still your friend?"

"Of course Jake."

"Is he your friend like I'm your friend?"

"Where are you going with this Jake?"

He let out a deep sigh of exhaustion, "I don't want to be your friend."

"What Jake? Why don't you want to be my friend?" I asked, tears were brimming my eyes.

"I want to be more than friends Larisa."

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah, maybe, why not?"

"Well, I-I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well I do…" He confessed.

Suddenly I got nervous. What if he actually wants to date me? What if he tries to kiss me? What if he doesn't like how I kiss? What if I completely make an ass out of myself?

"So…"

"So? What do you think?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Will you go out with me? We could go to the movies or out to dinner." He suggested.

I smiled at him, "That would be fun."

He broke out in the most beautiful Jacob smile.

After that we ate lunch and then Jake worked on his car some more and after a while I got kind of bored from just sitting there seeing as how I didn't know shit about cars so I couldn't really help him. I just past him a tool every now and then.

I stood up from the bench and started to explore his garage. As I walked around I found a small radio in the corner. "Hey does this work?" I asked Jake pointing towards the FM stereo.

"It might need new batteries but it should work." He said as he turned back towards the engine.

I turned back to the radio and found the dusty cord that I needed to plug into the wall. I looked at the box stereo for a place that might take batteries, but there wasn't any place for them. I brought the stereo over to the work bench and plugged it into the wall behind it. It turned on after I pushed the on button.

"It didn't need any batteries I guess." I laughed, and then turned it to the best station I could find. In La Push there wasn't all that much to choose from and it totally sucked. I was so used to California life that I felt completely out of the loop in this small town in the Olympic Peninsula.

"I like this song," Jake said.

It wasn't new per say but it was pretty good. Soon that song ended and a song I new very well began to play. I laughed, and started singing along to it.

"Ahh Well I don't hardly know her." I sang and waited for the next part, as Jacob started to stare at me. "But I think I can love her."

"Crimson and Clover." I started to dance around now, and Jacob started laughing.

"Ahh, and when she comes walking over, well I've been waiting to show her."

"Crimson and Clover, over and over." And then the beat picked up and I started shaking my hips and my shoulders tantalizingly.

Jake walked up to me and took my hand in his and brought his other hand to my hip. He pulled me close and started dancing slowly with me.

"I love Joan Jett and the Black Hearts." I confessed. "And The Runaways."

We stopped dancing, and were just standing still. Jake was still holding me. I looked up at him; he was a couple inches taller than me. My brown eyes landed on his, but his were looking a little south of my eyes. I licked my lips and his eyes shot to mine.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, almost too low for me to hear him.

I didn't know what to say. Of course I wanted to kiss him, but what if I totally make a fool of myself and he doesn't like my kissing? You know what I should just stop doubting myself and just do it.

I licked my lips in anticipation, and my hands found their way around Jake's neck. I slowly pulled him down, "You don't have to ask."

My lips brushed against his lightly, I pulled back, and then kissed his lips again, but this time it wasn't soft. It was a crushing kiss that formed our lips together, and made butterflies swarm in my tummy. I pulled away from him, and smiled.

"Wow," he breathed out as I pulled away. His eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging open.

I stepped away from him, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"That-that was…"

"What? What was it?" I asked with my head bent down, hiding my eyes.

"My first kiss." He said.

"Really?" I was shocked.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Wow." I said.

"I've just never had the opportunity to kiss someone before."

"I don't believe that. You're just too cute to have not been kissed before."

I could see the deep blush that coated his cheeks. I smiled at him, "Well, just to let you know, you're a pretty good kisser."

"How many people have you kissed before?" He asked his eyes flashing to meet mine.

"You're the second."

"Was the other guy a bad kisser?"

"No; he was a good kisser."

"Is that Riven guy the other person you kissed?" He asked, and now I knew he was jealous.

"Yes." I nodded. I knew he wasn't going to be all that happy with that answer, but I wasn't going to lie to him.

"I hate that guy."

"He's my best friend. You'll learn to love him." I told him.

_Just ganna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just ganna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

At first I thought it was the radio, but then it repeated the few lines, and I knew it was coming from within my purse. I ran and turned off the stereo and then grabbed my purse and searched for my phone.

"Hello?" I picked it up on the third ring.

"Isa I need you to come home."

"What's wrong AJ?" I asked my brother.

"Nothing, I just need you to get home before I go off to work again."

"I'm just at Jake's, Jay." I said.

"I know, but I want you home." He said. "I have to leave in five, so hurry up."

I hung up the phone, and turned back to Jake, "I have to go, Jakey. AJ wants me home in five."

"Oh, okay. Well How about I pick you up at seven on Sunday?"

"Tomorrow? Well I kind of promised Riven we could hang out tomorrow, but how about Friday night?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll make reservations." He smiled his Jake smile at me.

"Okay. I'll see you Monday." I smiled and grabbed my purse. I pecked his lips before I left.

It took me a few minutes to get back to my house. When I opened the door AJ was slipping on his shoes. "Hey." I called to him.

"Hey, glad you're back. How was Jake's" He asked as he picked up his car keys from the end table.

"So much fun! He asked me to be his girlfriend!" I squealed.

"What did you say?" He asked sternly.

"Well we're going out on Friday." I said suggestively.

"I need to meet this boy before you go out." He said, just like the daddy he truly is.

"You will, you will. Just go to work bro!" I laughed as I made my way up the stairs and into my room.

I heard AJ's truck peel away from the house and down the street. I pulled out my laptop and turned it on. When it was fully loaded I clicked on the iTunes, and watched as it loaded on the page. I put it on shuffle and lay on my bed as the music played. I thought about Jake…and then I thought about Riven…and then I thought about how strange Embry is acting hanging out with Sam and the boys. He's always hated them, but now what? They're best friends? It just doesn't make sense.

Then my mind wondered to my date with Jake. I wonder what we're going to do. I wonder if I'll have fun, or if I'll completely shit a brick and freak! What happens if he wants to do more than kiss? He probably won't especially on the first date, but what if eventually he wants to do something more?

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello?" His voice rang through.

"Hey, you know what we were talking about earlier?"

"Yes…"

"Well, maybe we could do it tomorrow?" I suggested.

"I'll be there bright and early." I could hear the smile in his voice.


	13. sorry

This will be replaced with the original story for the next chapter.

Okay guys, I just want to tell you this so you don't get mad, or frustrated because I'm not updating. The problem is my laptop is broken, forcing me to write this from my school laptop. I don't want to write from this computer for two reasons 1) this is my **school laptop** meaning I don't want them to somehow find files of mature content on their computer. 2) it have open office, and let's face it, open office is so stupid. It's a failure. Maybe I'm just saying that because I've had Microsoft for so long, and now that I'm without I'm a little lost.

Anyways I just want to say that I'm sorry for making you wait so long, but with the bad news comes good; I figured out what's wrong with my computer, and I'm able to fix it without a lot of problems so hopefully I'll be back on track soon.

Thanks guys, and again I'm so sorry for making you wait!

raeannaand


End file.
